


《boys》

by Thousands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousands/pseuds/Thousands
Summary: 掉落之后，loki比thor提早醒来，肩负起了照顾thor的任务...





	《boys》

loki分不清自己正处在什么空间，什么时间。有时，他感到身体在一片无边无际的黑暗中一点一点下坠。这黑暗深不见底，他想要拼命挣脱却发现浑身无法动弹。有时，他又站在一个空旷的房间里，四面都是白墙，他不知道自己过去干了什么，将来又要干什么。loki反复在各种诡异的场景里切换、穿梭，直到一阵清晰的剧痛从四肢百骸传来。

“呃啊…”他无力地呻吟了一声，意识渐渐从广袤的黑暗中抽离，从压抑的房间里飘回。越来越明显的是埋在身体里的痛感，和费力可以睁开的眼皮。

他苏醒了。在昏迷了将近一天之后。

现在是白天，loki刚刚恢复全部的意识，记起所有的事情。他忍着身体的剧痛，打量了一下四周的环境。另他惊讶的是，他发现昨晚的“悬崖”其实并不是一个真正的悬崖。因为当时天色太暗，四个人往下看只能瞧见黑乎乎的一片，即使打了手电筒，光线也被底下的黑暗湮没。可其实这是一道巨大的沟壑。loki现在就躺在更低的一面平地上。

虽然高度比不上悬崖，但也是一道直接摔下来足够致命的深深的沟壑。而loki之所以还可以醒来，全仰仗了底下有一片茂密的枫树林，枝叶放肆地在半空中伸展着，大概是为他和thor提供了缓冲。

thor.....thor在哪儿！

loki一下子从地上爬起来，因为起身太急又从四肢涌起一股钻心的疼痛。但他顾不得这些，开始跌跌撞撞地寻找thor的身影。

那个人...是他吗？那个躺在不远处有着一头耀眼金发的男孩？啊哈，一定是他了。除了thor，还有谁会有这么晃眼的金发。

loki撑着身子，摇摇晃晃地接近了那个躺在地上的人。他一言不发地盯着那沾满了灰尘的面孔，和那没有一点起伏的身体。时间仿佛已经走到了尽头，抽干了loki脑海中并不清晰的全部意识，只留下那具安详地躺在地上的身躯，占据着他全部的灵魂。

过了很久很久，loki才颤颤巍巍地抬起手，把食指放到了thor的鼻子底下。瞬间，宛如滔天巨浪般的狂喜席卷了loki的头脑。还活着！thor还活着！刚才我竟然以为他死了，连试试他的呼吸都没有勇气。

loki感到自己身上的疼痛此时都减缓了不少，看来五脏六腑并没有受到什么损伤。现在，他有了更充足的精力来推测掉落后到底发生了什么。

自己目前和thor正好处在一片枫树林中，但能看到远处那道沟壑。这应该是因为掉落前quill腰间的力量把自己和thor都甩了出去，所以落在了离沟壑有一段距离的枫叶林。loki又抬起头环顾了一圈林子。他发现这片树林茂密得可怕，虽然自己能从树枝间看到那道沟壑，但要是有人站在树林外，几乎不可能发现他和thor躺在地上。正是因为如此，quill他们即使想找到自己不是件容易的事。

搜救行动？loki脑子里又闪现出了这个希望。但很快在心底自嘲地笑了笑。美国人口失踪问题早被诟病已久，报警后迟迟不立案，或案情迟迟没有发展已经是警方的家常便饭。仅凭学生的几句口舌，警方就会在一天内赶到如此偏远的山区展开搜救行动吗？无稽之谈。

loki的大脑飞速运转着，思考着自己现在面临的所有可能性和解决办法。他并没有感觉到落在脸上的几滴冰凉。但没过几秒，倾盆的大雨便狂泻而下，硬生生打断了loki还在整理的思绪。

“what the hell！”loki低骂一声，把thor从地上扶起来，架到自己身上，拖着沉重的步伐在枫叶林里艰难地前行。

这身肌肉也不是一直都好的，压在身上太难行走了。loki发现自己还能形成这种诙谐的想法，无奈地勾了勾嘴角。

佝偻着被thor压弯的身躯，冒着冰雹般劈头盖脸砸来的雨点，loki穿行了大半个树林，终于发现了一个能避雨的山洞。他摸索着进入这个昏暗的环境，惊喜地发现这不是一个被打通的山洞，所以可以当做一处洞窟来使用。

把thor从身上放下来，轻轻让他背靠石壁半躺在地上之后，loki从衣服的口袋里拿出了手电筒。此时他还是佩服自己准确的第六感的。向来不愿意组队行动的他，昨晚决定出来找thor后尽可能多地带上了应急物品，因为他意识到thor大约是遇到了危险。

手电筒的光足够亮，整个洞窟的景象都清楚地展现在了loki面前。要是用一个成语概括的话，那就是“空空荡荡”，除了最里面的石壁有一块向外突起的岩石，刚好是长方形的，也足够宽敞可以勉强当床睡在上面之外，洞窟内可以说是一无所有。

loki把thor架到了岩石上让他躺好。他出来的时候只带了两个手电筒，其中一个后来塞给了rocket，所以现在手头的这一个是唯一可供使用的。loki想了想，还是关掉了手电筒节约电量。

登时，整个洞窟都暗了下来。外面还在淅淅沥沥地下着秋雨，阴沉的天色并不能照进足够的光到这个洞窟，更别提现在天色似乎正在一分分暗下来。loki分不清到底已经几点了，因为那该死的手机早就摔坏了内屏，现在和一块板砖无异。

但loki大约可以从自己一点一点丧失的视力中确定，傍晚已经来临。蕴藏在他体内这个名为夜盲症的恶魔已经开始在黝黑的环境中探头探脑，很快就会在一片黑暗中无处遁形。外面的雨丝毫没有停止的迹象，这让loki除了接受被困在洞窟的事实之外，什么都不能做。

从小他就害怕黑暗。不仅仅是因为自己患有夜盲症的缘故，还因为他一直觉得黑暗一来临，自己就变的孤立无援。laufey的工作一直很忙，所以哄自己入睡从来就不在他的考虑范围内。而那个女人，那个把自己生下来却从来没有尽到母亲职责的女人，每晚要不是看着无聊透顶的肥皂剧，就是在外面疯狂地购物、享乐。哄儿子入睡是什么？把这件麻烦的事拿去祭祀撒旦吧。loki猜他的母亲一定是这样想的。所以几乎是每一晚，他都一个人睁着空洞的大眼睛，在侵入了每一根神经，深入骨髓的黑暗中沉浮，直到睡意的来袭。

天色已经完全黑了，洞窟内更是见不到一丝光亮。黑暗来了，那吃人心、摄人魂的黑暗来了。

loki在地上再也坐不住，爬到了那张有thor躺着的床上。

他想到了前天晚上，那是第一次和thor躺在一起，只不过并不是这样肩并着肩并排躺着，而是被他紧紧地搂在怀中。想到这儿，他的脑中卸下一层帷幕，整个身子不自觉地朝thor拱了拱。

thor怎么这么久了还不醒来，明明看起来我才是需要被他照顾的那一个。loki在心底小声嘀咕了一句。但又不自觉地开始想到另一种可怕的可能性。thor是不是很久都不会醒来了呢？

loki被这个想法吓了一跳，但是却没有办法遏制它在脑内变得越来越清晰。像是害怕身边的人已经离开了这个世界，loki又把手伸到thor的鼻子下探了探。那轻微的呼吸还在。他如释重负地舒了一口气。

thor，你要是就这样一直沉睡的话，我是不会负责的。loki转过了身体，空洞地睁大着双眼，望着前方那飘渺的黑暗。他想象自己看到了那沉睡的面容。

thor，你昨天真的把我吓到了，不和我说一声就跑掉，看来还是没有把我放在第一位。loki伸出一只手，轻轻覆上了身边的人的脸颊，不满地捏了捏。

thor，前天晚上你抱着我睡觉，虽然很热，但其实我睡的很好。loki把那只手缓缓往下移动，环上了thor的脖子，然后把头埋在他的颈窝，深深地嗅着。

thor，我其实很怕黑，所以那次在击剑馆，虽然你有点多管闲事，但还是勉强感谢你吧。loki把头从thor的颈窝移开，然后搁到了thor的胸前。

嗯...你这身肌肉抱起来感觉还不赖，虽然它下午害我差点丢了半条命。loki的手又慢慢移动到了thor的腰侧，然后牢牢地箍紧。

loki就这样半趴在thor的胸前，脑内喃喃地念叨着那些过往发生的事，渐渐进入了睡眠。thor身上，有一股香根草的清香和麝香的暖意，也不是那么难闻嘛。睡着前，loki轻快地吸了吸鼻子。

当清晨的阳光照进洞窟的时候，他满心期待地睁开双眼，映入眼帘却是仍旧紧闭双目的面容。沉默了一会儿，loki翻身跳下了石床。

“呃…”身后突然传来一声叹喟，loki的瞳孔猛地放大，几乎在毫秒之间就趴回了床上。眼前的人皱着眉，薄薄的嘴唇微微张开一条缝隙，发出了刚才的声音。

loki觉得不对劲。于是他把手伸向了thor的额头，果然手上传来的温度比正常体温要高出不少。thor在发烧。看来他已经可以醒来了，只是因为烧的太厉害陷入了迷迷糊糊的昏睡状态。loki努了努嘴。

再次跳下床，环顾了四周，发现没有自己想要的东西，loki干脆卷起外套的袖子，撕下了里面那件长袖的一角。

外面的雨已经停了。秋日早晨雨过天晴的空气中，散发着泥土的芳香和朝雾的清凉。loki走了一段距离，找到了一条小溪。他弯下腰，把撕下来的布料在水中浸湿，然后打算起身往回走。但是这时，肚子还是不争气地叫了一声。

从掉下悬崖之后，loki就再也没有进食了。此刻他竟然开始感激那个愚蠢的狩猎活动了，因为看到别的男孩叉鱼的场景让他想到可以模仿他们。于是，他掰断了一根粗壮的树枝，用石头把一端磨的尖尖的，制成了一把简易的鱼叉。

几番努力之后，他如愿以偿地收获了两条鱼。又想到了什么，loki在附近搜索了一番，找到了一个铁罐，又把里面灌满水，带着这些东西回到了洞窟。

thor还仰面躺在石床上，高烧让他的脸色有些红润。至少不像一个死人了。loki坏心眼地讥讽道。接着他把那块布放在thor的额头上，然后从口袋里掏出之前特意带出来的几盒药。

临行之前，thor给他分配的任务就是采购药品。而昨晚走出营地前，loki怕出意外，特意带上了几盒有用的，其中就包括了退烧药。在被自己的伟大深深折服之际，loki用随身携带的打火机点燃了一堆柴火，烧开了一罐开水，然后捏着thor的嘴喂他吃下了退烧药。

接着，loki就坐在那捧柴火前，开始烤刚刚抓到的两条鱼。无论什么情况下，做饭的技能还是谋生的第一奥义。在loki有技巧的翻动下，两条鱼的表面过了一会儿就变成了金黄，散发出了诱人的香味。

想到thor也没吃任何东西，却享受不到自己辛苦抓来的美味，loki就惋惜地皱了皱细眉。

loki啊loki，什么时候开始，你心甘情愿地成为了一个人的佣人了呢。啃咬鱼的过程中，loki有些懊恼地想着。无论他多么不愿意回忆，那晚发现thor挂在悬崖边的时候，令人窒息的痛苦还是那样清晰。那一刻，他是真的害怕将永远失去这个男孩了。虽然他也不想在两个陌生人面前落泪，但是泪水几乎是生理性地夺眶而出，剥夺了自己所有的理智和尊严。在掉落悬崖的过程中，他甚至有一刻觉得就这样和thor死在一起也挺好的。而现在，他完全无法忽略当时疯狂的想法。人在知道自己将死的那一刻，恐怕心里所想的都是最为真实的念头吧。

吃完了鱼，loki又替thor换了一次湿布，然后走出了洞窟。他不能就这样坐以待毙，必须要找到出去的办法。昨天扛着thor穿过这片树林的时候，来不及在沿途做标记，所以要想在短时间内不迷路原路返回基本是不可能的了。同学和老师说不定现在正在寻找自己，但是这片林区大得惊人，恐怕几天几夜都没法找到。要是无法爬上那道沟壑，又无法和其他人汇合，那么…能不能自己走出这片林区呢？loki灵光一闪，分析了情况之后认为这是目前最可行的办法了。

简单勘查了一下附近的环境后，又逐渐阴沉下来的天空让loki提前回到了洞窟。

thor还静静地躺在石床上。loki支起半个身子爬到他旁边，伸出手摸了摸他的额头。

已经不烧了。

那怎么还不醒？loki纳闷地望着thor，又伸手摸了摸他的脸颊。

确实不烫啊。

搞什么，他不是因为发烧才昏睡的吗？

为了确保thor的体温的确恢复了正常，loki俯下身子把额头抵在thor的额头上，仔细感受着两人体温的差异。

下一秒，却是天旋地转。

loki被thor一个翻身压在了身下，盛满了惊异的绿眸对上了那双涌动着欲望的蓝眸。

“你什么时候醒的。”意识到自己被骗了，loki愤怒地挣扎起来，压在身上的人却一动不动。

“我没有骗你，我是在你离开之后才醒的。看到地上燃烧过的树枝我就知道你一定是暂时出去了，所以我躺在这儿等你回来。”thor刚刚退烧，嗓音喑哑又低沉。

“那你放开我啊！”loki继续挣扎着，这样被压着实在太难受了。thor一直没轻没重的。

终是叹息了一声，thor悻悻地放开了大有和他拼命架势的人儿，背靠着石墙沉默地坐着。

“thor…”loki知道他有些生气了，所以也爬了过去。

面前的大个子只是抬头看了他一眼，就把视线移开了。

“thor，你看着我，我有话对你说。”loki认真的语气不容有一丝的质疑，thor这才把视线重现移回到他身上。

“之前一直没答应和你在一起，是因为没有找到一个合适的契机。”loki一边说一边观察着thor的反应。

“那现在呢？”thor努了努嘴，有些委屈地耷拉着脑袋。

loki看着他，没有说话。下一秒，他凑上去，吻住了thor的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用～期待在评论区见到你的留言哦（≧∇≦）


End file.
